


Shotglass Spyglass

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: An illustration & short dialogue for Wren Ryder and Tiran Kandros as they find a quiet moment after the events of Andromeda.





	Shotglass Spyglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestrelShrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/gifts).



Happy SpecRecs 2018!

 

 

Her lips touched the smooth glass of the cup, and the bittersweet liquid went down cold, and then hot in her throat. Wren unlinked her arm from her turian companion, and they both set down their shot glasses with an unnecessarily loud _clak!_

 

Kandros grinned. “First time drinking Andromeda brandy?”

 

“You wish.”

 

Ryder had to keep herself from scrunching her nose as the warmth of her drink began to fill her capillaries. Say what you will about bootleg liquor on Kadara, but they knew how to make a drink that could get the chill of space out of your bones. Just as the liquor got comfortable in her, and she got comfortable in her chair, she looked over to see Kandros appraising her.

 

“What?”

 

“What?” he retaliated with the same word.

 

“You’re looking at me funny.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are!” She toyed with her empty glass, and gave a half shrug. “Not that I’m complaining. Its not a bad look, per se.”

 

They spent a moment basking in the shared buzz of their drinks, watching the bargoers shift back and forth. This was the calmest that things had been for Wren since the whole snafu of Meridian. Now, instead of endless honey-do lists, she actually had the time to go out for drinks, meet up for the occasional date, hell, now she even had the time to get a full night's sleep. It was strange, but it was something she’d like to think she could get used to.

 

Kandros turned, and slid a hand over her own.

 

“What do you say we ditch this, and check out the sunset from the docks?”

 

Ryder’s grin was lopsided as she thought it over. “Someone’s getting romantic over here.”

 

When Kandros leaned in, and whispered something about a better view that could be seen from her private quarters, Wren laughed, and didn’t bother to swat the turian away when his mandibles tickled the underside of her jaw.

 

_Yeah, I could get used to this._


End file.
